Fire Chains and Swords
by DarkHelm145
Summary: During a fight with a Hollow, Ichigo and Rukia encounter someone with interesting abilities. Is he friend or foe? Who is the Ghost Rider? ONE-SHOT!


**AN: Here's a little one-shot that came to my mind a few weeks back and finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy it. Remember I do NOT own Bleach or Ghost Rider**

Flame Chains and Swords

The last thing Ichigo was expecting was to meet a man who could light his head on fire. He was fighting a a relatively powerful Hollow, or so Rukia said and all of a sudden, he heard the sound of a motorcycle. He looked back to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and black combat boots. The fight with the Hollow stopped and even the Hollow had stopped attacking curious as well.

"Can't this guy at least feel the force of some the attacks?" Ichigo asked Rukia. "I don't know." Rukia said.

The man turned off his motorcycle and looked towards Ichigo, Rukia, and then Hollow. He then pushed the bikes kickstand and got off. He grabbed a chain from the back of the motorcycle and walked towards the three.

"Hey get out of here! You can clearly see this?" Ichigo called out.

The continued walking as if not hearing a word. He began to spin the chain in a circular motion as he walked. The man then opened his mouth to begin to talk.

"Feel the fire that burns mens souls." the man said with his voice echoing.

As he walked Ichigo could not believe what he was seeing. The man's skin began to fade away as if it was being burned off. Replacing his flesh was fire and all that remained of his head was his skull. His hands had also turned to bone and caught fire as well. The chain he swung started to look as if it was molten steel. The Hollow shrieked, knowing who he was facing. Ichigo prepared to fight, while Rukia looked on with hesitation. The man then swung his chain wrapping it around one of the Hollows arms and ripped it off. The Hollow roared in pain and turned to run. The chain then wrapped around the Hollows leg and was subsequently ripped off. The Hollow fell to the floor with a large thud and the man walked towards its face. His eye sockets began to glow with fire as he stared into the Hollows eyes.

"Feel the torment of all the souls you extinguished." the man said.

The Hollow began to cry out in pain as the man looked at him. Then the Hollow disintegrated in a blaze. Ichigo watched in horror, while Rukia was still hesitant. The man the stood up and walked to his motorcycle. Before reaching it, he stopped to look at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Interesting sword Soul Reaper. I didn't know they could be that big." the man said but his mouth did not move.

He then turned his head to Rukia and seemed to study her.

"I see. Thats what's going on. You carry sadness within you." the man said.

He continued to walk towards his motorcycle. When he reached it, he removed the kickstand and sat on the seat. As he sat down the tires were lit on fire and the motor as well. He twisted the accelerator and began to drive off.

"Wait who are you?" Ichigo yelled out.

But the man was too far for him to hear Ichigo's question.

"He's called the Ghost Rider." Rukia said with a hint of terror. "The Ghost Rider?" Ichigo said puzzled. "He's something Hollow's fear more than Soul Reapers. Some say he is a Hollow." Rukia explained. "But why was he here?" Ichigo asked. "I don't know." Rukia said hesitantly.

The Rider continued to drive, leaving a trail of fire as he drove. As he continued driving, he felt an immense pressure. He came to a halt and turned his head to find the feeling.

"It's been awhile." a voice said.

The Rider sighed and slowly flesh returned to his body as he extinguished himself and his blonde hair and blue eyes returned. He opened the kickstand and got off his motorcycle. He turned behind him to see a man wearing a green shirt and pants along with a dark green coat with with diamonds on the bottom. He also wore wooden sandals and a white and green striped hat that covered his eyes. He had light blonde hair and grey eyes that are covered by his hat.

"It has, Urahara." The Ghost Rider said. "Is it safe to use your name?" Urahara asked. "Whatever you want." The Ghost Rider said. "Hello, Johnny." Urahara said smiling.

Johnny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms waiting for Urahara to continue talking.

"What brings you to this part of the world?" Urahara asked. "Mephisto felt something odd and told me to investigate." Johnny answered. "It must be Ichigo." Urahara said. "Yeah. An orange haired kid right?" Johnny asked. "That's him." Urahara said. "I met him, he has a lot of spiritual pressure. Perhaps too much for his own good." Johnny said. "How about we continue this conversation at my shop. No doubt Ichigo will be there too." Urahara said turning away.

Johnny nodded and turned to his motorcycle.

"Did you see a girl by any chance?" Urahara asked. "Yeah. Black hair purple eyes?" Johnny answered. "That's her." Urahara said. "She is interesting, she has done some things." Johnny said.

Johnny then got on his motorcycle and rode away.

"This should be an interesting day." Urahara said as he disappeared from sight.

Johnny drove around the town and he would occasionally get stares from the people. He finally made it to his destination; Urahara's shop. He parked his motorcycle and walked towards the front door

"Quaint." Johnny said aloud.

He opened the door to the shop and he was greeted by a large man with a black mustache and glasses.

"Mr. Blaze, Kisuke is expecting you." the man said. "Thanks Tessai." Johnny said. "And take off your shoes." Tessai said sternly. "Right." Johnny said with a small smile.

Johnny took off his boots and opened the door to the back. He found Kisuke sitting at a round table with and orange haired boy and black haired girl.

"That's him! That's the guy I'm talking about!" the boy yelled out.

The boy got into a fighting stance, but Urahara held him back.

"Relax Ichigo. He's a friend." Urahara said calmly.

A black cat then moved past Johnny and meowed before continuing on.

"Hello Yoruichi." Johnny said. "Take a seat Johnny. You have some explaining to do." Urahara said.

Johnny let out a sigh and sat down. He surveyed the two newcomers, the boy seemed ready to fight while the girl seemed terrified.

"I'm not a Hollow." Johnny said bluntly.

The two teens went wide-eyed at the comment, still processing the information.

"But I've heard stories in the Soul Society about you. You and your flaming skull." the girl said. "Who told you these stories?" Johnny asked. "Other Soul Reapers." the girl said. "Some are greatly exaggerated and people sometimes only see me with my head on fire. Plus, I don't have a hole in my sternum" Johnny explained. "What are you anyways?" Ichigo asked. "I made a deal with the devil and now I have these abilities." Johnny explained. "Why would you do that?" Ichigo asked. "Why did you become a Soul Reaper?" Johnny asked.

Ichigo was taken back, not expecting his question to be responded with a question.

"I know you're not an official Soul Reaper." Johnny said. "Wait, how did you know?" Ichigo asked surprised. "The girl. You gave him the powers right?" Johnny said turning to Rukia. "How did you know that?" Rukia asked surprised. "Lets just say that I noticed it quickly." Johnny said.

The two teens remained quiet, processing just how much Johnny knew.

"To answer your question Ichigo, I did it to protect my family." Johnny said somberly. "What's your name?" Rukia asked. "Johnny Blaze." Johnny responded quickly. "How much do you know about the Soul Society?" Rukia asked. "To be honest not a lot. Just stuff about Soul Reapers and a bit about the 13 squads." Johnny answered. "Is the head captain aware of your presence?" Rukia asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Johnny said.

The two teens remained silent again, still processing everything.

"Urahara, I'm leaving." Johnny said standing up. "Okay. How long are you going to stay in this town for?" Urahara asked. "Don't know." Johnny said closing the door to the back room. "Goodbye Mr. Blaze." Tessai said bowing. "See ya Tessai." Johnny said walking out of the store.

Ichigo walked home with Rukia they said nothing to each other about Johnny; not wanting to continue talking about it. Ichigo entered his house and was greeted by his sisters and his father. They were quick to notice his expression and left him alone.

"Hey Dad." Ichigo said. "What's up?" Isshin asked. "Have you ever heard about The Ghost Rider?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin pondered the question before answering.

"Can't say I have." Isshin said. "What about Johnny Blaze?" Ichigo asked. "All I know is that he was some stunt rider for a circus in the United States. I think he died in an accident. Why are you so interested in him?" Isshin asked. "It's nothing, Keigo mentioned the name at school today." Ichigo said walk up the stairs.

After entering his room, Ichigo laid on his bed. A few moments later Rukia popped out from the closet.

"Stop sulking!" Rukia yelled out. "I'm not. I'm just thinking." Ichigo said. "Well think later, we got a Hollow." Rukia said grabbing Ichigo with a red glove with a skull on it.

The two ran through the town following the pressure the Hollow exerted. When they arrived, Ichigo drew his sword, prepared to fight. The Hollow was humanoid, except he had a tail that ended with a blade and had claws rather than hands. It's mask seemed to have fangs on it mouth. Ichigo readied himself for his attack, but stopped when he heard the sound of a motorcycle. Johnny had arrived in his Ghost Rider form. The Hollow began to screech in terror and turned to run. Ghost Rider used his flaming chain as a whip and wrapped it around its neck. The Hollow screech in pain, not only was he being chocked he was also being burned. Ghost Rider then moved in front of it and grabbed his second chain and prepared to strike.

"Wait stop!" the Hollow cried out. "You must pay for your sins and the suffering you have brought about on others." Ghost Rider said.

He then lifted his chain and slashed downwards and the Hollow burned to ashes. Ghost Rider walked back to his motorcycle not saying a word.

"Johnny wait!" Ichigo yelled out. "The name's Ghost Rider." Ghost Rider said turning to face him. "I had that handled." Ichigo said. "I did you a favor. After the fight with the Menos you brought too much attention from both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo." Ghost Rider said. "What does that mean?" Ichigo said. "As I said you have a target on your back." Ghost Rider said turing away.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, he wanted answers on why the Ghost Rider was doing what he was doing.

"I will get answers!" Ichigo said running towards Ghost Rider, ready to strike. "Ichigo don't!" Rukia yelled.

Before Ichigo could stop, his was already swinging down on Ghost Rider. To his surprise as his sword connected, nothing happened to Ghost Rider. Ichigo jumped back waiting for Ghost Rider's counter attack.

"You have made a great mistake." Ghost Rider said coldly.

Ghost Rider then turned and used his flaming chains to attack Ichigo. Using his sword, he managed to block the strikes, but one strike struck his should burning him and drawing blood. Ichigo cried out in pain and gripped his singed shoulder. Ghost Rider then charged towards Ichigo, his fists burning. Ichigo stood up and prepared to dodge, but Ghost Rider was too fast and punch him in the gut. His clothes were burned where the punch landed and his body was singed as well. Ghost Rider kept launching punches, not giving Ichigo an inch. Ghost Rider then sent and uppercut to Ichigo's chin and grabbed him by the head. He then threw him slightly upwards and punched his stomach. As Ichigo flew back he coughed blood. He then tumbled on the ground landing several feet away from Ghost Rider.

"Ichigo stop, you can't beat this guy!" Rukia yelled out.

Ichigo then began to stand. As he stood, he coughed up more blood. His clothes were burned and tattered and singed, his body was bleeding, bruised, and singed.

"In any other fight this would have killed a man. But thanks to your abilities you are barely breathing. Surrender now." Ghost Rider said. "Never." Ichigo managed to say.

He then grabbed his sword and slashed Ghost Rider across the chest. Ghost Rider jumped back and his wound quickly regenerated along with his clothes.

"You can't harm me Soul Reaper." Ghost Rider said. "I can cut you, that's all I need to know." Ichigo said.

Suddenly Ichigo found newfound strength and his spiritual pressure increased greatly. Ghost Rider took a step back and readied himself for the attack. Ichigo then charged at fast speeds. Ghost Rider began to use his chains, but Ichigo managed to dodge or parry Ghost Rider's strikes. Ichigo then got in close and slashed Ghost Rider across the chest again. His chest burst into flames, which were quickly quelled with Ghost Rider's regeneration. Ichigo then charged again, slashing at Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider brought his arms crossed across his upper chest and face, with the chains wrapped around his arms; using them as shields. Ichigo then stabbed Ghost Rider in the chest causing the opening to burst in flames. Then using the flat end of his sword he swung at Ghost Riders chest causing him to tumble across the ground. Ghost Rider kneeled on the floor to catch his breath and Ichigo charged once again. He then slashed downwards, but he blade was stopped by Ghost Rider's hand. Ichigo stared wide eyed as Ghost Rider stood up holding onto the blade. Ghost Rider then pulled on Ichigo's sword and jab kicked him square in the stomach. As Ichigo flew back, he coughed blood, as well as when he landed. Ghost Rider walked towards Ichigo, his hands ablaze. He then created a ball of fire in his boney hand, and prepared to throw it. Before he could Rukia stood in between the throw. Ghost Rider stopped moving and the ball of fire began to extinguish. Then skin began to return to his body, he jerked his head side to side and Ghost Rider was Johnny Blaze again. Ichigo began to groan as he tried to move his body to stand up.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out as she rushed over to him.

Johnny then moved towards him as well kneeling down to get a better look at his wounds.

"You could have killed him! I now know why they call you a monster." Rukia said. "I wasn't going to kill him. I didn't even use my full power in that fight." Johnny said. "You weren't? Huh, I'd hate to see full power." Ichigo said weakly. "You'll be alright kid. You're a lot stronger than you look." Johnny said with a small smile. "You should probably get him to Urahara's. He'll need medical attention. Those are no simple fire wounds." Johnny said.

Johnny then stood up and walked to his motorcycle. He began to rev it up before Rukia called him out.

"You're not going to help him!" Rukia shouted. "Not my job. Plus he's the one who attacked me. Good luck with that." Johnny said as he drove away.

"Dick." Rukia muttered.

As Johnny rode off, he suddenly stopped when he felt as if he was being watched.

"You can come out Urahara." Johnny said at a shadow. "You can tell I was there." Urahara said with a mischievous smile. "I saw that you gave young Ichigo quite the beatdown." Urahara. "So, you saw it. He'll be a lot stronger one day, I can tell you that much. Not everyone gets a second wind after they get thoroughly defeated." Johnny said running a hand through his hair. "I guess you're right. Fighting a demon is different from fighting a Hollow." Urahara said. "It should be." Johnny said.

The two remained for a moment, before Johnny noticed Urahara had something swung over his shoulder.

"What's that around your shoulder?" Johnny asked. "Oh this." Urahara said removing what was over his shoulder.

He took off the cloth wrapped around and it was a Zanpakutō. The handle is a red-orange color and the tsuba is a triangle, with a flame design inside it. Johnny's eyes widened for a moment, before his expression returned to it's usual calm.

"I was yours once." Urahara said. "Key word 'was.' I'm not that anymore, not since I became this." Johnny said pointing at himself. "I guess so. Anyways, can I count on you to help if anything happens?" Urahara asked. "No. I got my own problems to deal with." Johnny said walking to his motorcycle. "So you're just going to leave?" Urahara asked. "Yeah. Like I said other problems." Johnny said revving up his motorcycle and driving away.

 **AN: And here ends this short one-shot. If you didn't tell the timeline for Bleach is basically the begging of it. To clarify some things, when I began to watch Bleach, I was(still haven't finished it) watching it dubbed. Sue me for doing that, but I honestly don't care. As for choosing Ghost Rider, he just seemed to fit in the Bleach world perfectly, sprinkle in some of his comic lore and it's like he's part of the series. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and I'll get back to my other stories soon. If you did like it and want this to continue tell me in the reviews or PM me however you prefer. Remember to review, follow, and/or favorite if you haven't already.**


End file.
